everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Abdiel Candycane’s Diary
~Chapter 1~ >The Beginning I was scrubbing the floor with a rag because my wicked grandmother told me to. My father; Hansel told me, do everything she asks or she will kick you out, into the woods. While my aunt; Gretel told me that we're going to sneak out of the house and go to Ever After High. So Auntie asks grandmother if we can go on break. So me, Gus, and Helga heard Gretel talk about Ever After High. We got a map To Ever After High and sneaked out of the house in a hole. My sister; Helga and cousin; Gus made it out, but I didn't and got caught be the wicked grandmother. Then after 5 more tries I made it out with another copy of the map. Then the first person I saw at school was Poppy O'hair. I said “I'm new to this school can you help me find my way around the school." She said sure. When she took me to the castleteria, I saw a frog with a crown I picked him up and he said “My name is Hopper Croakington II, I am the son of the Frog Prince." I asked one of the princesses to kiss Hopper, then I saw his original form. Then she took me to Baba Yaga to get me my Class-ic schedule. She asked me all these questions. Schedule ------------------------------------------- Hours Class # Geografairy # Grimmnastics # Crownculus # Arts and Crafts # Science and Sorcery # Storytelling 101 Teacher- 1. Jack B. Nimble 2. Coach Gingerbreadman 3. Mrs. Her Majesty, The White Queen 4. Professor Card 5. Professor Rumpelslitskin 6. Jack B. Nimble b _________________________________ ~Chapter 2~ I had a Hexam in Sorcery for Professor Rumpelslitskin, his hexam are always tough. I have to study hard. So I always go to a Study Party, that Briar is always planning; And I also have some thronework to do that was in Storytelling 101, it was when I had to make a new riddle for the tongue twister, Peter Piper. My riddle was “ Peter Piper picked some peppers that are pickled. Pickled peppers Peter Piper picked. If he picked a pickled peppers Peter Piper picked." ~Chapter 3~ My days of Thronecoming was amazing I went to the Thronecoming dance and saw Duchess, I was blushed I can't summon the courage to ask out Duchess. If I told Duchess that I like her or anyone really everyone would be laughing at me and Blondie would say “How can you date Duchess and it's not your chapter. “But luck is luck, fair is fair”, if that what Maddie would say. ~Chapter 4~ The spring fairest was a hit. I rode all the rides, maybe rode it two times. I tried to convince my sister and cousin but I had to push them to the Fairest Wheel. But all 3 of us ate candy. It was cotton candy, my favorite candy. ~Chapter 5~ Today was hexiciting, when I bumped into Duchess I was blushed; good thing I wasn't Hopper, my best friend forever after because I would of became a frog. I remember I had some thronework to do in Science and Sorcery. I don't like Professor Rumpelslitskin, I like him a little bit. I think I know why some people don't like him. ~Chapter 6~ I did not want to pledge my Destiny because I didn't want to be a thief. So that is why I choose to be Roybel or a Rebel, like my best friend forever after Poppy O'hair. I was pretty mad about the food fight in the castleteria so I slipped away. But when I did I saw Hopper, then I picked him up and told him everything what happened in the castleteria. Then I saw the son of the Hero of Haarlem about to pull a drainage so I stopped him with my magic. Today is my birthday, so I told Hopper and Poppy and then Poppy O'hair told Holly then Holly told Blondie then Blondie posted it on MyChapter. Hopper told Dexter when he told Daring then told Apple. I had no idea. In 6 hours I thought no one remembered my birthday, so I went to my shop The Hansel and Gretel's Candy Shop. Then everybody popped out from every direction yelling Happy Birthday! So we partied until midnight in the Red Shoe Dance Club. I want to see Hopper's father and Poppy's mother and when I saw on Yester Day was Poppy's mother and I asked her 5 main questions; Who is this, What are you doing here, When do you come here, Where did you come from, and Why did you come here. I didn't ask the questions in the that same order, I didn't say it in those exact words. I would say I want to see Maddie's father but I see him every time in the Haberdashery and Tea Shoppe. Also I want to see Cedar's father. In the home of the children of Jack and Jill, I got lost and Sugar my pet dove came and I said “What the rush?" So I followed my pet, dove along the way and I saw the daughter of Mother Gothal trying to cut Holly's hair. I told Sugar “This is tragic." So I tried to zap her, but it would be against myself and Ginger, and were both witches from the same story. So, I walked up to the daughter of Mother Gothal and asked her “Why are you doing this" she says “It's my Destiny to cut Holly's hair and reveal my true self." You don't have to do this I said ~Chapter 7~ Today, My father and aunt moved to the Village of Book End on Cobblers Alley. When I told Helga and Gus about the hexciting news. They went running down to them. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Diaries